BAILANDO EN LA ETERNIDAD
by Arminius el unico
Summary: una historia donde claramente, Kami-sama no interviene.
1. Chapter 1

**Este shot de dos capítulos fue escrito hace años en un concurso por San Valentin. Se suponía que habia que incluir personajes de Naruto, mesclados con user del foro en donde yo publicaba. De ahí me surgió esta historia, la cual ahora resubiré porque me pareció que es bonita.**

 **Saludos, en pocos días subo la parte 2.**

 **BAILANDO EN LA ETERNIDAD: PARTE 1**

Cuando Rikudou Sennin falleció hace siglos, había construido un mundo nuevo de la nada. Sus herederos vagarían por las tierras extensas derramando su prole, y la eterna esperanza reflejada en una profecía. 9 demonios, donde tan solo supo haber uno. Dos herencias de sangre, los Uchiha y los Senju. Donde solo hubo un padre.

Las fuerzas de la materia y el espíritu dieron origen a los dioses. ¿Qué son esos seres eternos y poderosos? Nada menos que concentraciones inmensas de chakra, reunidas de la naturaleza y obteniendo formas en los sentimientos y pensamientos del hombre. Fue el corazón de los humanos el que dio inicio a la vida de los dioses. En ellos, habitaban los antiguos conocimientos y el inmenso poder. Ocultos en la tierra, vagando etéreos y alimentándose del trascurso de la vida. Surgieron Kaoru, la diosa de luz y Arminius el señor de la oscuridad. Aquellos que los humanos reconocen como el bien o el mal. Ellos eran Kaoru y Arminius. Poderosos, inmortales, destinados por equilibrio a combatir eternamente en su afán de superar al otro. Arminius era muy fuerte. Alimentado del rencor, el miedo y el odio en la tierra podía prosperar en medio de las más sangrientas guerras. Kaoru era dueña de una eterna compasión y amor. Protegía al hombre de las garras del señor oscuro que siempre buscaba exterminarlo.

A través del amor o el instinto, el hombre se multiplicaba. A través de la guerra, el odio y miedo, se autodestruía. Al principio, los seres vivos y sus acciones solo otorgaban energía ambos dioses discordantes. Sin embargo, varios siglos de convivir con esa fuente de chakra, de tanto absorber poder de los mortales, provocaron en los dioses reacciones tan humanas como el ser humano mismo. Estaban solos, en la inmensidad del tiempo y espacio. Eso hizo que Arminius, particularmente reacio mostrarse al hombre, intentara paliar su soledad entre las mujeres mortales. Las consecuencias fueron fatales. Eso trajo toda clase de desgracias al mundo con el nacimiento de horrendas criaturas. Todo porque el señor oscuro solo podía engendrar maldad. Monstruos, hombres con el corazón tan negro que por sí solos llevaban a las desgracias más terribles. La peste, el hambre, la desesperanza y finalmente la muerte. Arminius solo podía crear maldad. Y su soledad era el precio que debía pagar por tan inmenso poder eterno de oscuridad.

Fue entonces cuando se conocieron. Era una época funesta en la tierra. La tercera guerra ninja no detenía su curso y el mundo era puro caos. Kaoru no podía con su piedad torcer el corazón del hombre. Observaba con preocupación, como el ser humano se encontraba más fácilmente dispuesto al mal. Arminius era el dios de la oscuridad, y en su rabia solitaria nunca había notado la presencia astral de Kaoru. Ella conocía que tanto poder negativo provenía de aquel dios de la destrucción. Y entonces al no poder combatirlo directamente, se decidió a sacrificarse por el bien de la humanidad. Compartió su esencia divina con una mujer mortal. Una mujer virgen, en una aldea cualquiera. La cual dio a luz sin conocer varón alguno. Ese niño fue Minato Namikase. Kaoru envió a su campeón del bien a la tierra, aun sabiendo que si el bien perdía su batalla contra el mal, ella perdería sus poderes paulatinamente hasta desaparecer diluida en el viento.

En esos momentos críticos de la tierra, Arminius observó que el bien se debilitaba y generó guerras y odio como nunca se había visto. Pero Minato Namikase en edad adulta ya, terminó con la guerra dando increíbles muestras de poder para un ser humano ordinario. Fue proclamado Yondaime Hokage y acabó en poco tiempo con las influencias del dios Arminius.

Cuando menos, durante algunos pocos años…

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Años después, el destino actuó misteriosamente. Cuando Uchiha Obito liberó al Kyuubi para destruir Konoha, Arminius y Kaoru finalmente se encontraron cara a cara por primera vez. En los bosques del país de fuego, durante la oscuridad de una noche solo interrumpida por el fuego de los incendios y el llanto de las víctimas en Konoha. Cuenta la leyenda que el señor oscuro Arminius, tembló de emoción al presenciar la figura de Kaoru. Un cuerpo perfecto, envuelta en un yukata blanco como la nieve más pura. Caminaba graciosa y elegante, como si flotara por el lugar. Sin emitir el más leve sonido en sus movimientos, que el de su armónica y tranquila respiración. Cabellos negros como la noche, largos y lacios dejándose ver cual cascada detrás de sus hombros, todo hasta una cintura estrecha pero estética, toda ella era simplemente encantadora. Ojos miel y boca roja que invitaba a la fantasía de posesión. Y más importante que nada para el señor oscuro Arminius, ella era una diosa. Ella era la única en la existencia conocida, semejante a él.

-Detente Onegai -le susurró Kaoru y su voz era tan tímida como educada- deja a los humanos seguir su camino.

Arminius no la escuchó, al menos no completamente. Solo le sonrió complacido de que sus ojos pudieran admirar tal belleza. En los siglos trascurridos de vida, nunca Arminius había logrado avizorar tal muestra de belleza. Ninguna humana, nadie en toda la existencia. ¿De dónde había surgido esa diosa de luz?

-Mi señor…-murmuró la mujer apenada y bajando la cabeza se inclinó como una elegante dama- pídame lo que quiera. Pero no descargue su ira sobre los humanos.

Arminius solo asintió sin responder. Estaba poseído por un extraño latido demente del corazón, y dejó el destino de Konoha a los humanos. En esos momentos de duda en el dios oscuro, Minato Namikase derrotó al Kyuubi. Frustrando los planes de Obito Uchiha, el Yondaime encerró al demonio en el cuerpo de su hijo entregando su propia existencia, como pago por tan tremenda osadía.

Arminius en ese momento debió matar a ese niño, o debió incentivar al demonio en su interior para que lo asesinara. Pero en esos años donde Naruto crecía huérfano, el señor oscuro estaba mirando hacia otro lado. Atrapado y cautivado por la fascinación de la encantadora Kaoru, se dedicó a visitarla en su templo luminoso en las montañas nevadas. La bella diosa recibía sus visitas con timidez y amable consideración. Inicialmente solo había deseado distraer al dominador del mal, pero ahora no podía tener la descortesía de negarle un poco de atención. Se conocieron con los años, compartieron mucho tiempo juntos y cierto día Arminius le pidió su mano en matrimonio.

Ella se negó naturalmente, porque consideraba que por más atractivo que fuera Arminius como hombre, nada podía cambiar entre ellos siendo el bien luchando contra el mal. Pero el oscuro dios le recordó que ella le debía una promesa. Y la palabra de un dios era tan absoluta para mandar, como para tener que cumplir. Kaoru había detenido al dios oscuro para salvar a Konoha y la humanidad. Y el costo fue entregarle Arminius la potestad de tomarla por mujer. Así que meses después, Kaoru accedió a casarse con él. La diosa no obstante estuvo impedida de admitir ante sí misma, que ceder ante el hombre había sido más designio de su corazón, que de esa antigua promesa lanzada durante la noche que murió su campeón de luz.

Dos rivales eternos…

El bien y el mal bailando una danza infinita de pasiones mortales en un templo nevado….

Así estuvieron durante largos años. Aunque ambos tomaran de su pareja algo distinto en perspectiva de necesidad. Arminius no comprendía el amor, su mente lógica no pudo jamás comprenderlo. Solo saciaba su soledad con su esposa Kaoru, que era su opuesto ideal. Su cuerpo suave y perfecto, era solo un bálsamo de placer carnal para el dios oscuro. Ella por su parte amaba a su marido totalmente. Dulce, sensible y buena. Carente de enojos, no importando lo tonto y desconsiderado que su esposo fuera. Kaoru lo amaba no solo porque así era su naturaleza, sino porque entendía el profundo conflicto que Arminius tenía entre su oscuridad interna, y el marido que deseaba ser, para complacerla a ella. Kaoru entendía la necesidad de Arminius, comprendía que la sonrisa de la esposa, el candor de sus acciones, la pasión de su cuerpo en las noches; era el único incentivo de Arminius para seguir existiendo.

Qué extraña era la situación, ¿verdad? ¿Cómo un hombre-dios y una mujer-diosa que se amaban, podían al mismo tiempo ser las encarnaciones de la moral enfrentándose eternamente?

Los años pasaron sin embargo, y Arminius seguía haciendo lo que su naturaleza le dictaba. Generar guerras, odio y muertes. Kaoru ya no podía enfrentarlo, cada vez más débil se encontraba por la falta de amor que habitaba en la tierra. Y la cuarta guerra ninja daba comienzo. El amor, la amistad y los buenos sentimientos se extinguían con el avance irremediable de los Zetzu blancos. La muerte ganaba terreno en el mundo, y con ello Arminius finalmente estaba venciendo.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Cierta mañana Kaoru observaba el paisaje nevado desde el ventanal de su cuarto. Arminius la observó melancólica y débil. El gustaba de los calores en el clima generalmente, pero por su esposa vivía en una montaña siempre nevada. Era Arminius quien siempre buscaba confortarla y complacerla. Le dedicaba toda su atención, porque la mujer se veía muy débil y enferma.

-¿Qué ocurre en la mente de mi señora? –Susurró el hombre abrazándola por la espalda- hace semanas que te veo tan triste ¿Tu marido nada puede hacer por ti?

-Mi querido, mi amado… -dijo la mujer girando y abrazándolo del cuello- es...solo…cuestión de tiempo.

-¿Qué quieres decir? –confundido

-La horrible guerra mundial está a punto de terminar, -respondió Kaoru sonriendo triste- y mucho me temo por los humanos que esta vez, tú serás el vencedor.

-Deben desaparecer… -dijo Arminius separándose de su esposa ofuscado, ya que odiaba a los humanos eternamente- Sus corazones son fáciles de corromper. Son criaturas viles y perversas. La guerra en sí misma, es solo una excusa que el hombre ha encontrado para mostrar su naturaleza verdadera.

-¿y el amor? ¿Qué significa para mi señor? –preguntó la mujer tratando de cambiar el pensamiento de su marido.

-Sobrevalorado… -gruñó el hombre ante ese concepto irritante, caminando por la habitación con rumbo azaroso- similar a ingerir grandes cantidades de algo muy dulce. Y la patética excusa para fornicar de los hombres.

Kaoru negó con un leve gesto de decepción. Los años pasaban y su esposo no comprendía lo realmente importante. No entendía que amar, era vincularse más allá de lo puramente físico. Más allá del tiempo y la distancia. La mujer se sentó en el marco del ventanal pensativa, y estirando su palma jugueteó con los copos de nieve cayendo en el exterior. Era un paisaje fascinante, Kaoru siempre había gustado de la naturaleza más salvaje. Tal vez por ese motivo, amaba tanto a su esposo Arminius. Miró a su marido dentro del cuarto y lo pudo disfrutar totalmente. 1,80 de físico perfecto. Un guerrero invencible. Cabello castaño y ojos verdes que destellaban cuando él se enfurecía. Un carácter áspero y taciturno. Sumado a un odio visceral a la raza humana, que no había reducido ni un ápice desde que lo conoció. No obstante junto a ella, Arminius se permitía ser cortés y amable. Solo a ella perdonaría un error o agravio. Solo a ella deseaba complacer. Porque hablando de los humanos, era simplemente intransigente y despiadado. Carente de compasión o bondad. El azote de la humanidad.

Kaoru se había enfrentado con Arminius para detenerlo durante años, y se había casado con él para intentar que comprendiera el amor. El tiempo había pasado y las necesidades físicas aunque satisfactorias para ambos, aparentemente no le alcanzaron a Kaoru para enamorarlo. No pudo trasmitirle y enseñarle sobre los sentimientos. Arminius la deseaba pero no la amaba. Arminius no dejaba de atentar contra los humanos. Arminius en definitiva, la estaba matando sin saberlo.

-Uzumaki Naruto…-susurró Kaoru cerrando los ojos apenada, luego de un momento en silencio- él es…. Ese humano aún conserva la llama de la esperanza.

-Menudo campeón has elegido querida… –gruñó el señor oscuro- morirá en manos de Uchiha Obito, dentro de 4 días.

Ambos se miraron. Esa información no era sorprendente para los dioses. En 4 días Obito Uchiha entraría con sus tropas compuestas de Zetzu al campamento principal de la alianza. Sería una masacre, Obito ganaría la guerra.

-Entonces si es irremediable….-suspiro la diosa- creo que le cumpliré a Naruto su más grande deseo.

-¿Usaras tus poderes para un deseo humano? –Sonrió Arminius incrédulo- Esposa mía, tú no puedes salir del templo. Te encuentras muy débil, y no me dices el motivo.

Kaoru sonrió, nunca le había dicho a su esposo que su esencia divina, la fuente de su poder básico, había sido otorgada a esa mujer Namikase; la que fue abuela del actual Uzumaki Naruto. Al bendecir el nacimiento a Minato Namikase, había atado su existencia a la vida de los hombres. La muerte de los sentimientos buenos en los seres humanos, arrastraba a su final a la diosa de la luz.

-¿Qué deseo? –Preguntó Arminius intrigado- ¿Cuál es el último deseo de Uzumaki Naruto?

-Ese mortal desea… -susurró Kaoru sonriente- que la mujer que siempre ha amado, finalmente le corresponda. Aunque solo sea por una vez. Aunque a sus vidas le resten pocas horas. El solo quiere amor, correspondido.

Arminius elevó una ceja extrañado. Nunca le asignó demasiada importancia a ese sentimiento llamado amor. El solo lo relacionaba con "necesidad de compañía". Pero su esposa siempre había insistido con que era algo más. Así que se acercó a una fuente de piedra en un rincón del cuarto que compartía con Kaoru. El agua cristalina en el interior del recipiente le permitía explorar la vida de un mortal. Sus sentimientos, su corazón, sus pensamientos. Todo lo que lo formaba y complementaba. Incluido el sendero de su destino.

Arminius luego de explorar un rato sonrió complacido. Naruto había tenido una vida miserable desde el nacimiento. Muerte, dolor, rencor y el demonio de las nueve colas en su cuerpo. Extraño era ese humano llamado Naruto. Que por derrotas y malas experiencias, debería ser campeón del mal, y no su más fiero contrincante. Aun así Arminius no se detuvo en detalles mínimos. Solo sabía que en 4 días a partir de la fecha, el mundo humano como se conocía dejaría de existir. Rato después, por motivo que no entendía el señor oscuro se fue del cuarto ofuscado. No comprendía como la mortal conocida como Haruno Sakura; esa mortal tonta e infantil, no había correspondido a los constantes sacrificios del llamado Naruto.

Kaoru se encerró en la habitación para concentrar sus últimas fuerzas en reunir a la pareja. Luego de casi un día de intentar influenciarlos con sus poderes debilitados, se recostó exhausta sin haberlo conseguido. Naruto por los horrores de la guerra, parecía haber perdido la esperanza de un futuro junto a Sakura. En cuanto a la chica pelirosa, no parecía encontrar el valor necesario para confesarle sus sentimientos profundos a su viejo amigo. Y en 4 días ambos, iban a morir en la batalla final de la guerra ninja.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

A falta de dos días para el final de la guerra, Arminius se encontraba solitario en el comedor del templo nevado. Su enorme sillón con detalles de ébano y marfil, lo cobijaba hundido en sus pensamientos. Arminius estaba haciendo girar con sus dedos en círculos su copa preferida y el vino tan rojo como fuerte, bailaba lentamente a un ritmo pausado. Los verdes orbes del dios oscuro, estaban clavados en una pared mientras pensaba en profundidad. Dos días habían pasado desde que vio el interior de ese humano extraño. Y en su estómago se acumulaba una sensación tan única como molesta. Se sentía furioso contra la humana de nombre Sakura. ¿Por qué no le correspondía a ese hombre? ¿Por qué después de arriesgarlo todo por ella, no obtenía nada el tal Naruto?

Y su esposa Kaoru que le hablaba siempre de amor. ¿Eso era amor? ¡¿Sufrir por nada?! El dios en medio de sus tortuosas reflexiones, se sintió muy tentado a bajar en persona frente a los humanos. Todo para quebrarle el cuello a esa mujer, regocijándose al verla exhalar el último suspiro de su malagradecida existencia. Y aunque el deseo de matar fuera fuerte, Arminius sabía que no podía intervenir directamente. Un dios solo mueve influencias en la tierra, porque su intervención directa, sería con el riesgo de perder sus poderes divinos. Intervenir entre mortales en resumen, lo hacían transformarse personalmente en mortal. Así que solo se limitó a reír perverso de sus deseos, al imaginar a Sakura rogando piedad entre varios Zetzu asesinos. Justo cuando darían el golpe final sobre la raza humana. Muchas horas después, cuando se dio cuenta lo que había entretenido su mente ese día se preguntó, ¿Por qué me importa tanto?

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

En el campamento de la alianza Shinobi, se sucedía una reunión de los generales donde se vivía en el más amplio pesimismo. Día a día, hombres y mujeres pagaban con su vida el costo de la guerra. Los Zetzu se multiplicaban aquí y allá. La derrota, era cada vez más segura. Pero una estrategia surgió en la adversidad, retirarían las defensas del frente simulando mayor debilidad, y todos los restos de la alianza ninja caerían en un feroz contraataque sobre el ejército de Madara, justo cuando intentaran tomar el campamento asaltando el centro. Si lograban esa victoria, la moral del ejército ninja se elevaría y habría esperanza. Naruto y Killer Bee liderarían la ofensiva. Con todo el poder de sus Biju, ellos eran la última carta en busca de una victoria final.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

El día había llegado, el destino seria sentenciado al fin. Unas horas antes de la batalla definitiva, Arminius encontró a su esposa llorando en el suelo. Asustado y nervioso como nunca antes, la levantó en brazos conduciéndola a la cama.

-¡Kaoru! –Gritó el dios -¡¿Linda, que te ocurre?!

Ella le sonrió suavemente y acariciando el rostro de su marido susurró:

-¿Aun….no lo descubres…cierto?

-¿Descubrir? –Contestó sin entender- ¿De qué hablas?

-Hace ya muchos años…-sonrió débil la mujer- le di mi esencia divina a una mujer mortal… ¡Cof Cof!...mi existencia se diluye poco a poco cuando el bien en el corazón del hombre se extingue. Esto significa que ganaras la guerra mi señor…. ¡Cof Cof! Pero en cuanto a mi… ya no estaré aquí.

La diosa de luz no observó ningún gesto en su esposo. Lo que Arminius estuviera pensando en ese instante, no lo trasmitía a sus gestos. Kaoru entonces se resignó a desaparecer, y ni un beso del hombre que amaba recibió.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Arminius salió del cuarto minutos después, y en silencio abandonó el templo caminado por los senderos de montaña. Debía lógicamente estar lleno de placer personal al comprobar su inminente victoria. ¡Al fin había vencido! ¡Los humanos iban a ser exterminados! ¡La victoria era prácticamente un hecho consumado! ¡Una era de oscuridad se concretaría y…..y….!

De pronto, comenzó a destellar furia como si el fuego de una batalla lo quemara desde adentro. Extendió la palma derecha rabioso, y esferas de chakra negro demolieron media montaña. ¡Quería luchar! ¡Quería matar! ¡Soltar todo el rencor que recorría su negra existencia hasta que no quede nada en pie a su alrededor! Y sin darse cuenta también, pequeñas gotas saladas escaparon por sus ojos. Comenzó a sentir la horrible sensación de estar derrotado. Tal cual el guerrero caído, cuando debe dejar su espada en tierra admitiendo que el rival lo ha superado. Luego de horas y horas de gritar desde el corazón, presa de la rabia su miserable destino, el señor oscuro regresó caminando al templo de su esposa. Su siempre impecable kimono negro, ahora estaba cubierto de polvo y desgarrado por sus propias manos.

-Me has humillado esposa mía, -dijo a su soledad, ya que la mujer inconsciente en la habitación no podía escucharlo- me has encadenado con esos grilletes a los que tu llamas amor. –Gruño lleno de impotencia y resignación, porque había tomado una firme decisión- Ojala la humanidad valga todo el amor que tú les tienes…..y que a mí siempre….me has negado.

Arminius entró a un cuarto secreto en el templo, atravesando el muro de piedra como fantasma. En ese lugar escondido, viejas armas de su propiedad lo aguardaban expectantes. Recorrer su armería siempre fue un buen ejercicio para reflexionar. Arminius tenía una decisión tomada, pero los motivos nunca serian el lanzarse furioso a cometer locuras sin pensar bien.

Kaoru la diosa de la luz, simplemente no lo amaba…

La mente del guerrero se remontó al momento que se conocieron. Razonó en su enojo, que ella solo se había casado con él para esclavizarlo. Para retenerlo, para bloquearlo. No pudo vencerlo con poder, en una batalla entre el bien y el mal que decidiera quien portaba razón divida. Así que utilizando sentimientos humanos; con esa farsa llamada amor finalmente lo derrotó. Mientras Arminius se ponía su kimono de batalla, mientras tomaba sus armas sedientas de sangre; el dios de la oscuridad maldijo nuevamente a su corazón estúpido que ya no le obedecía. Que solo a Kaoru ese constante latido en su pecho rendía tributo. En resumen, aun manchado su honor con la horrible sensación de una derrota total. Ver morir a su esposa, era una opción que jamás Arminius se atrevería a tomar.

-No me quedaré solo Kaoru-dono –susurró el hombre al oscuro cuarto solitario- este será el día donde Arminius "señor de la oscuridad", librará su última batalla.

Salió del templo luego de dejar un beso profundo, y algo más generoso en el cuerpo de su esposa dormida. La batalla definitiva de la cuarta guerra empezaría en pocas horas. Arminius al salir del templo transformó su cuerpo en humo negro y volando como un cometa surcó los cielos hacia su objetivo. Armado y ansioso. Sin miedo a nada.

-Uzumaki Naruto –pensó el dios en su viaje por el firmamento- hasta el final de tu existencia lucharas por la mujer que no te ama. –Luego sonrió apenas, considerante que pudo ser una muy efectiva forma de tortura para condenados perpetuos- Entonces permíteme luchar a tu lado codo a codo este día, por la misma razón maldita.

 **Fin del capítulo.**


	2. CAPITULO 2

Aclaración por el detalle: en el momento que escribí esta historia Sasuke estaba del lado de Kabuto y Obito todavía. Saludos.

 **BAILANDO EN LA ETERNIDAD: PARTE 2**

En el campamento de la alianza, la hora de enfrentar al ejército de los Zetzu se acercaba. Había mucha tensión porque se preveía la última batalla de una sangrienta guerra. Y en el frente de combate, Sakura junto a Naruto le susurró: 

-Estaré a tu lado, lucharemos hasta el fin. 

-No te necesito aquí Sakura-chan….-le dijo el rubio serio- sino a salvo en retaguardia. Para poder luchar con todo mi poder. No quiero liberar mi chakra y terminar haciéndote daño. 

-¡¿Crees que me alejaré de ti?! –Gritó nerviosa la joven- ¡¿Para que puedas suicidarte sin culpas contra ellos?!

-¡Qué más da eso! –Respondió cabreado Naruto que estaba preocupado por ella- ¡Si tú vuelves a casa y luego tendrás paz y felicidad! Te prometo que ganaremos la guerra, sea como sea. 

-¡Baka! –Gruñó Sakura- no tendré nada de eso si tú te mueres aquí. ¡Porque te amo! 

Tanto Naruto, así como toda la división de ninjas que los rodeaban en ese momento se quedaron con la boca abierta. Pero en respuesta a lo declarado, el rostro del rubio tuvo un gesto claro de no poder creer. Al fin y al cabo, esto era similar a la confesión falsa bajo la nieve. Sakura no pudo soportar ver esas dudas en el rostro de Naruto, y superando la vergüenza de estar en público lo tomó por el cuello para darle un apasionado beso en los labios lleno de fuego. Todos se quedaron estupefactos por el impulso, para finalmente sonreír satisfechos. Al menos alguien estaría muy "motivado" antes de comenzar la batalla. 

-¡Sakura! –Gritó Tsunade desde la retaguardia que había observado la escena- ¡Déjate los mimos para después y ven aquí a ayudarme! 

La chica sonrió al separarse, depositando un besito más corto sobre los labios embrujados de Naruto, y a continuación saltó bien alto por sobre las tropas del frente para ir a la posición de su maestra. 

-Felicidades Naruto…-susurró Kakashi a su lado que lo veía paralizado de la emoción- ¿No se te ocurra morir justo ahora eh? 

El rubio sonrió tonto y feliz al responder: 

-Ha…Hai Kakashi-sensei –sonriente 

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Una hora después la batalla estaba en su clímax. En los flancos, una marea de Zetzu enfrentaban a los Shinobi de la alianza. En el centro Uchiha Obito, Kabuto y Sasuke, combatían a Bee y Naruto. Había igualdad parcial, pero las criaturas blancas ganaban terreno por los flancos, siendo inmensamente numerosas hasta que…. 

Como un meteoro negro, Arminius se estrelló entre los Zetzu del flanco izquierdo y las fuerzas de la alianza. Bajar a la tierra, irrumpir físicamente en el mundo del hombre, lograban que un dios fuera tan mortal como cualquiera. Podía ser herido, incluso podía morir. Había roto las reglas divinas de jamás intervenir directamente, y francamente no le importaba. Ya ninguna cosa de la existencia le parecía importante sin su esposa Kaoru. 

_"Mátenlo, Mátenlo"_ , bramaron los Zetzu señalando al guerrero oscuro que se interponía entre los ninjas y ellos mismos. Las criaturas solo conocían de avanzar y asesinar. La aparición nueva era por lo tanto considerada como enemiga, así como los humanos del otro lado del campo.

Arminius tenía una espada negra en su espalda y un látigo oscuro en su cintura. Los Zetzu blancos lo atacaron con varias técnicas de agua y tierra en simultáneos. Tratando de arrasar a ese ser rápidamente. En tanto el dios oscuro Arminius con la palma extendida, desvió los ataques elementales que sobre su persona caían sin problemas; sin siquiera parecer esforzado. Una fuerza invisible le oficiaba como escudo, aunque algunos trozos de roca afiladas le pasaron bien cerca de su cuerpo. Nada parecía afectarle. Los ninjutsu de largo alcance no parecían ser útiles para dañarlo. 

-Así que… atacan al señor oscuro… –Dijo con una voz cavernosa Arminius, cargado de ironía y rabia- ¡Criaturas estúpidas! 

Sin prestar atención al ejército humano en su espalda, o a las tropas de Zetzu que ya se lanzaban al combate cuerpo a cuerpo frente suyo, Arminius formó una esfera negra de chakra rápidamente. Dicho poder comenzó acumularse en sus manos, y creció en pocos segundos hasta el tamaño de un Oodama Rasengan. 

-Este es el _"ojo de la perdición"_ … –gritó Arminius lanzando la esfera al centro de las criaturas- la mirada de un mundo oscuro en ruinas.

Algunos Zetzu atacantes lograron eludir el ataque que en lugar de explotar como parecía, se quedó inmóvil en centro de las tropas enemigas, flotando entre los Zetzu blancos. Algunos rieron ingenuamente creyendo un fallo del ataque, y de repente unos hilos negros compuesto de luz negra surgieron de la esfera, que comenzó a tragarse uno a uno a todas las criaturas. Eran atrapadas por aquellos "tentáculos", maniatadas y posteriormente absorbidas por el vórtice negro sin que pudieran evitarlo. En 15 minutos el campo quedó prácticamente libre de los Zetzu. 

El líder de los Samurai Mifune comandaba ese flanco de la alianza, y ordenó reforzar otra zona de batalla porque allí, la guerra se había terminado. Arminius se movió hacia el centro del combate en busca de exterminar a Obito y Kabuto. Sin ellos, las criaturas sin cerebro no tendrían oportunidad. Un equipo médico de los Shinobi lo interceptó en su camino, aun guardando las distancias. 

-¿Señor….se encuentra bien? –dijo uno de los ninja médico. 

Arminius lo miró de reojo y asintió tranquilamente. Tenía que controlar sus ganas de matar. Cada humano era importante para mantener viva a Kaoru. No podía darse el lujo de alimentar las fuerzas del mal. Su esposa tenía que sobrevivir. 

-está herido…-susurró una joven pelirosa acercándose- en su mano. 

Arminius se miró el puño izquierdo y tenía un corte profundo, algunas rocas afiladas que lo rozaron al comienzo seguramente. Sakura se acercó temerosa de los terribles ojos de crueldad. Pero ese hombre los había ayudado, así que no podía ser enemigo ¿o sí? Arminius no obstante su actitud presurosa a la batalla, permitió a la kunoichi que cerrará esa herida. 

-Gracias señor...-dijo la chica curando la herida- sin usted…..tal vez…. 

-Estarían todos muertos… -completó con ciertos disgusto el castaño- y yo hubiese vencido. 

Sakura no entendió esas palabras, pero emitió un suave chakra y cerró la herida del extraño guerrero. Arminius la miró con disgusto al recordar todo lo vivido por Naruto, y lo mucho que se parecía esa pareja a su propia relación junto a Kaoru. Necesidad no correspondida. Pero el señor oscuro suspiró al recordar el por qué estaba en ese lugar, al fin y al cabo, no lo podía negar. 

-Solo espero que seas digna de esto, -dijo con rudeza el hombre- el ser más hermoso de la existencia así lo piensa.

-Señor…..yo…no entiendo- susurró confundida Sakura. 

-Si alguna vez tienes un sueño hermoso, si sueñas con una princesa vestida de blanco, una dama bella como ninguna mortal –Alejándose- Dile de mi parte, que su esposo Arminius la ama como a nada en la existencia – indicó con media sonrisa- adiós….Haruno Sakura. 

La chica se aferró con ambos brazos el pecho como si esas palabras fueran una especie de sentencia. Como si ese hombre la condenara por crímenes que no comprendía. Pero al verlo alejarse corriendo a la batalla en el frente, tuvo que desear que sobreviviera. Aunque personalmente le daba cierto temor su presencia, esa sensación de querer que nada le ocurra la rondaba sin cesar. 

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/ 

La cruenta batalla llegaba a su final. Naruto, débil y consumido en su energía; oponía aun dura resistencia a Obito. Killer Bee algunos metros más allá había liquidado a Kabuto, pero Sasuke y su terrible Sharingan eterno lo habían sometido. La abeja asesina cayó inconsciente y cuando el Uchiha le estaba a punto de enterrar su Katana en el pecho del moreno, alguien interrumpió la situación: 

-Eres demasiado idiota para querer hacer eso… – le dijo Arminius, desviando el arma de Sasuke con su propia espada. 

-¿Quién eres? –Gruñó Sasuke fijando sus ojos en el castaño. 

-Tu peor pesadilla, -señaló siniestro Arminius tomando posición entre el caído Killer Bee y el Uchiha. 

-¿Pesadilla? – Consultó arrogante el moreno- te mostraré el verdadero significado de esa palabra, ¡TSUKUYOMI! 

_"Un cementerio de cruces apareció rodeando al castaño que sujeto sobre una gran cruz se encontraba inmóvil. Sasuke estiró su Katana para acabarlo rápido, no quería distracciones en su objetivo de vencer a Naruto. Primero asesinaría a este payaso entraño venido de algún agujero. Luego matar a Naruto y finalmente acabar con Konoha. Ese era su objetivo, hasta que apuñalo a ese sujeto atrapado en la cruz, solo para comprobar que no gritaba ni sangraba. El guerrero oscuro no parecía afectado por el filo del Genjutsu._

 __

 _-¿Qué te parece mi pesadilla? –Hiriendo en el vientre a Arminius nuevamente- apuesto que ese gesto arrogante se te va a quitar muy pronto.  
_

_Arminius no solo no demostraba dolor por cada puñalada, sino que sonreía levemente. Era como si estuviera jugando con un niño pequeño. Como fingir la derrota ante un niño caprichoso por complacerlo._

 _-¿Tu pesadilla es solo esto? –Finalmente comentó Arminius- se parece un poco a un sueño romántico que tuve hace tiempo –sonriendo arrogante- no puedes amenazar a un demonio con enviarlo al infierno mortal estúpido.  
_

_Sasuke se cabreo más y le clavaria la espada en el corazón cuando….  
_

_\- Ya no tengo tiempo que perder humano….-susurró el señor de la oscuridad colgado en la cruz como si nada ocurriera- cambiaremos el paisaje un poco….  
_

_El mundo de la ilusión comenzó a cambiar y deformarse. El cementerio de cruces negras fue mutando poco a poco. Sasuke atestiguaba como desde el suelo entre las cruces oscuras, surgían cadáveres reanimados. Con rostros conocidos, todas las victimas de Sasuke aparecieron como fantasmas pululantes que comenzaron a rodearlo. Sasuke trato de volver a controlar esas apariciones. ¡ESTE ERA SU GENJUTSU! ¡NO PODIA CONTROLARLO LA VICTIMA! Pero los cadáveres caminantes no se detenían. Buscaban rodear al Uchiha y atraparlo. Sasuke cortó a varios de ellos apenas se acercaron lo suficiente, mientras Arminius solo continuaba colgado de la cruz observando todo como espectador de lujo. Los monstruos no lo atacaban al dios, solo iban a por el mortal tonto. Salir de la ilusión fue lo único que pensó Sasuke para escapar de la situación. Pero por alguna razón no pudo romper su propia ilusión. Lo atraparon los monstruos y después lo encadenaron a una cruz mientras era golpeado salvajemente. Arminius había desaparecido de su prisión. Ahora ya liberado y de brazos cruzados, observaba la escena a un costado.  
_

_-¡¿Qué has hecho maldito?! –Gruñó el pelinegro ya amarrado a una cruz y no pudiendo escapar._

_-Esto se llama el "ojo de la purificación" –señaló severo el dios- ¿En serio has creído que Arminius "señor de la oscuridad"… ¿Caería con una patética ilusión creada por mortales? Ahora Enfrentaras tu merecido castigo Uchiha, y luego veremos si mereces redención.  
_

_Arminius acto seguido desapareció de los ojos de Sasuke en la ilusión y el pelinegro estaba indefenso ante sus víctimas cadavéricas. Los cuerpos podridos que parecían no personalidad, fueron formando sus cuerpos y rostros con el centenar de personas antes asesinadas por Sasuke a lo largo de su camino rebelde fuera de Konoha. Entre ellos apareció su hermano Itachi, y con una expresión seria y brutal declaró neutro:  
_

_-Arrepiéntete de tus pecados hermano –aseguró siniestro el Uchiha mayor- es la única manera de volver a casa."_

En el mundo real, en medio de la batalla Sasuke cayó inconsciente al suelo. Sufriría un tormento mental durante horas, o tal vez días. Y tal vez finalmente limpiaría su alma corrupta del odio y el pasado sangriento. 

Arminius se acercó respirando pesado a la zona donde Naruto Uzumaki y Obito Uchiha continuaban combatiendo, el dios pese a sus grandes poderes se debilitaba rápido y seguro. Dependía del mal en el mundo, y la gran mayoría del mismo estaba siendo erradicado por el mismo. Liquidar a Uchiha Obito, básicamente seria quedarse sin poderes. Seria estar demasiado vulnerable y probablemente desaparecer. 

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/ 

Mientras tanto Obito intercambió golpes con Naruto y de una patada lo lanzó lejos. El rubio cayó al suelo y el Uchiha bramó:

-¡Es tu fin! – ¡KATON, GRAN DRAGON DE FUEGO! –Haciendo sellos 

Naruto no se ponía de pie y la técnica le impactaría cuando…. 

_-"Escudo de corrupción"_ –gruñó Arminius creando un escudo de chakra negro entre Naruto y el ataque. 

El dragón fue rechazado, pero el señor oscuro recibió quemaduras en sus brazos a pesar de haber logrado rechazar la mayor parte de la técnica. Su poder se estaba terminando, el poder de su escudo no había sido lo suficiente para detener la técnica de fuego por completo. 

-Su brazo izquierdo quedo inútil –se dijo Obito- se debilita, aun sin usar técnicas ¿Quién es este sujeto? 

-Maldición, -pensó Arminius- Obito era mi campeón. Y justo ahora hasta puede matarme, ironías de la existencia, je je je. 

-No sé quién eres Onii-san, pero gracias ttebayo –susurró Naruto acercándose al castaño- será mejor que me lo dejes a mi porque…. 

-Ya estás realizando un espléndido trabajo perdiendo esta guerra tú solo… –indicó con acento de acidez clara Arminius- pero tranquilo humano, que no pienso permitirlo. 

Arminius desenrolló su látigo, y una luz negra brillante comenzó a fulgurar con un chirrido peligroso y aterrador. Nadie hubiese querido estar cerca del bailoteo asesino de esa arma y Arminius no permitió que el enemigo se acostumbrara a la sensación de terror que producía al lanzarlo rápidamente contra el cuerpo de Obito. Sorprendentemente rápido, pese a la distancia larga que los separaba. El arma se estiró y estiró desenrollándose hasta el infinito. Tanto que el sorprendido Uchiha tuvo que volverse intangible para evitar recibir el golpe. Tamaña fue su sorpresa no obstante, al sentir el látigo enrollándose en su cuerpo como si aun estuviera sólido. 

-AAAAHHH- sintiendo un gran dolor- ¿Qué me…cómo? 

-Es mi Látigo negro de oscuridad… –Bramo Arminius- Nada puede escapar de su abrazo mortal. Puedes correr hasta el fin del mundo, más allá del tiempo y el espacio. Y mi látigo puede extenderse hasta alcanzarte. Y ahora que por fin te tengo, ya cuentas con un pie en el infierno. 

Naruto creó un Rasengan rápidamente, y aprovechando que Obito parecía capturado se lanzó contra él para impactarlo directo. El Uchiha viéndose cautivo, decidió que acabaría con todos de una sola vez. Sobrecargó su cuerpo con el poder de los Biju que tenía sellados en sí mismo, (los 7 restantes capturados mediante Akatsuki) y tenía intenciones de explotar como una bomba de chakra, matando a todos en el campo de batalla. 

Arminius observó a su enemigo, y mediante el control de su látigo divino pudo notar el aumento brutal en las cantidades de poder que emergían del Uchiha. ¿Acaso quería inmolarse para asesinar a todo el ejército de la alianza? ¿Cuántos humanos iban a morir si lo lograba? ¿Podía su esposa Kaoru sobrevivir a la muerte de tantos seres del lado del bien?

El señor oscuro no tuvo tiempo para pensar demasiado. La vida de su esposa estaba en juego y no podía fallar. Entonces Arminius utilizó su extraña espada de filo negro, para enterrársela en el pecho, en su propio corazón. La espada negra brilló como una llama oscura saliendo por la espalda del dios y Obito a la distancia increíblemente sufrió idéntica herida en su cuerpo. Como si estuviera siendo apuñalado al mismo tiempo. Segundos después, cayó muerto el líder del ejército de los Zetzu, Obito Uchiha cayó inerte con una mortal sorpresa escapando a través de los ojos. Naruto sorprendido por la caída de su enemigo antes de que lo impactara con su Rasengan, se dio la vuelta para notar a su nuevo aliado caído. Su propia espada incrustada en el cuerpo hiriéndolo, entonces rápidamente se acercó a él. 

-¿Qué ocurrió? –Dijo Naruto incrédulo- ¡¿Por qué?! ¿Madara….el…..cómo murió? 

-Mi látigo sirve para atrapar al enemigo y transferirle daño físico. Usualmente con mis poderes al máximo…soy invulnerable pero…. 

-¡Pero yo iba a detenerlo! –Gritó irritado Naruto- no hacía falta que…. 

-Estaba oculto dentro de otra dimensión, -le respondió Arminius- Mi látigo traspasa el tiempo y el espacio. Pude ligar su alma con mi látigo. El bastardo intentaba explotar el chakra de los Biju en su cuerpo…..y matarnos a todos. 

Naruto entendió el sacrificio, pero aun no comprendía el porqué de ese extraño llegando a la batalla de la nada y ayudando a ganar la guerra. Sakura y varios Shinobi se acercaron corriendo. La batalla había terminado. El mal había sido derrotado, y sin saberlo….estaba herido y muriendo frente a ellos precisamente.

-¿Cómo te llamas? –Decía Naruto apenado- ¿Puedo hacer algo para ayudarte Onii-san? 

-Eres…increíble… –sonrió Arminius- te preocupas por mí y ni siquiera me conoces –Mirando lejos- entiendo ahora, porque Kaoru te quiere tanto –débilmente 

Sakura y Shizune intentaban curarlo, pero enseguida notaron que la vida se le escapaba a pasos gigantes. Solo su enorme fortaleza física le otorgaba esos minutos de más. Pero a pesar de todos los jutsu médicos, era evidente que su destino parecía sellado. 

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

En el templo de la nieve, Kaoru despertó exaltada y el sueño parecía haberla renovado. Sonrió alegre por esta inesperada dosis de energía en su ser y salió presurosa al comedor. Tenía que arreglar las cosas con Arminius. No le gustaba verlo disgustado o furioso. Se preguntó ingenuamente ¿Qué ocurría? ¿Acaso el milagro de los humanos ganando esa batalla? Se asomó por un ventanal y el cielo limpio le sonreía divertido. La misma naturaleza estaba feliz, pacifica, carente de corrupción. 

-¿Mi señor? –lo llamó dulcemente por la biblioteca- ¿Mi señor, donde se encuentra? –consultó en la sala de armas. 

Miró profundamente en ese lugar y la espada preferida del dios no se encontraba. 

-Mi señor…..-susurró con un nudo en la garganta- ¿Dónde….esta? 

Lo buscó incansablemente, por cada rincón del gran templo. Revisó las zonas de derrumbes, los bosques verdes al pie de la montaña. Su esposo no estaba, su esposo no le respondía. Kaoru paseo por el bosque, los ciervos y pájaros la rodeaban como de costumbre. Nunca se acercaban cuando Arminius la acompañaba en sus paseos, nunca la naturaleza estaba calma con el señor oscuro cerca. La señora de luz caminó por un sendero, los árboles y flores crecían alegres para ella. Se sentía muy poderosa, llena de energía como en los tiempos de antaño. 

Las horas pasaron, y su impaciencia aumentó al extremo. Arminius no estaba con ella, no estaba junto a ella. Tal vez, algo no estaba bien. La noche llegó por fin y Kaoru caminaba el comedor de su hogar de lado a lado. Rastreando con su chakra blanco, revisaba cada rincón de la tierra en busca del señor oscuro. Sus buenos pensamientos naturales, estaban abrumados por la preocupación. De pronto le asaltó un mal presentimiento. La espada, aquel filo iracundo de batalla sangrienta propiedad de Arminius. Entonces Kaoru recordó hace tiempo y su cuerpo se estremeció profundamente: 

_Flash back:  
_

_-Mi querido…-sonriendo- ¿Qué tiene esa espada que tanto te agrada?  
_

_-Es la espada oscura de ejecución, -contestó el castaño- mi propia sangre se utilizó para forjarla. Mi esencia le otorga su poder divino.  
_

_-¿Qué poder? –Preguntó intrigada.  
_

_-Tú sabes que los dioses tenemos nuestra esencia de inmortalidad, -argumentó el castaño- y también su conexión natural a la tierra desde donde obtienen sus poderes divinos. -Kaoru solo asintió a lo que su marido proseguía- esta espada corta la conexión de cualquier ser en la existencia, con la fuente de su poder.  
_

_-Eso significa que… mi señor podría incluso matar a un dios con esa espada –dijo Kaoru sorprendida._

 _-Por supuesto que al usarla yo mismo puedo sufrir su poder. Es por eso que nunca debo ser herido con mi propio filo. Ya que al usarla en mi contra también a mi…..me mataría.  
_

_Fin del flash back:_

Entonces Kaoru lo supo….

Si esa espada no estaba en la armería, si ella se había recuperado porque las fuerzas del mal retrocedían. Significaba que el bien estaba fortaleciendo, o simplemente el mal estaba siendo exterminado.

-¿Acaso… el…? -Dijo nerviosa Kaoru al darse cuenta de la verdad- no….es imposible. ¡NOOO! 

Corrió a su cuarto y en la fuente de videncia sondeó la batalla. ¡Los humanos debían estar ganando! ¡Era eso lo que le había devuelto su poder!¡Arminius debía estar furioso en algún lugar rabiando por perder la guerra!¡Su esposo estaba bien seguramente!¿verdad? Se horrorizó al ver en la fuente de videncia como su marido rompía las leyes de neutralidad. Ver caer a su esposo y matar al ejército que le daba su poder. Era como un suicidio. Luego atestiguó el ataque de Naruto contra Uchiha Obito y como Arminius se enterró la espada a propósito para acabar con su propio campeón del mal. Lo hizo para salvar a los humanos, para evitar que muchos seres que le daban vida a Kaoru murieran. Lo hizo todo por salvarla a ella. 

-Oh Kami…..-lloró Kaoru apartándose de la visión cuando los ninjas rodeaban al caído dios oscuro- ¿Qué te hice mi amor? ¿Qué te obligué hacer? 

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/* 

En una tienda del campamento de la alianza. Arminius yacía recostado y Sakura lo atendía. Era imposible desde el punto de vista médico, que ese hombre aun estuviera respirando. Su corazón no existía gracias a la herida en el pecho. Sakura se lo hizo saber y Arminius respondió que su corazón estaba seguro con su esposa. Que no era eso lo que estaba matándolo.

-Arminius-sama… ¿Qué quiere decir? –susurró Sakura confundida. 

-No lo creerás, pero me divertiré explicándolo –sonrió perverso- soy Arminius _"señor de la oscuridad"_ y estoy casado con la señora de la luz, Kaoru. Básicamente, yo soy el mal y ella es el bien. 

Sakura negó con la cabeza, puso el dorso de su mano en la frente del hombre, creyéndolo con fiebre y delirios. 

-No importa si no me crees…-dijo serio Arminius- solo te pido…que guardes mi espada y se la entregues a mi esposa, cuando venga hacia ti. 

-¿Su espada….?-susurró ella entendiendo el honor del guerrero- De acuerdo….pero como sabré quien es su…? 

Arminius estiró un dedo lentamente, y tocando la frente de Sakura le trasmitió una imagen. Una hermosa mujer caminando en un bosque y riendo. Sakura cabeceó segundos después, sin creer lo visto. 

-Ahora….la conoces, -gruño el apenas- y por cierto…..espero que puedas experimentar eso que llaman "amor", con el tal Naruto Uzumaki. 

Sakura enrojeció ¿Cómo lo sabía? Era raro ese hombre…oscuro y muy raro. 

\- Voy a tener que creerle que es un dios Arminius-sama, aún no ha muerto por las heridas –señalo Sakura sentándose en una silla junto a la cama- medicamente es imposible. 

-Moriré pronto….!Cof Cof! No te preocupes –aseguró Arminius inmóvil en la camilla- cuando tus compañeros destruyan la base de los Zetzu….el mal que me alimenta se habrá ido y….-débilmente- yo también habré menguado en mi existencia.

Arminius cerró los ojos pesadamente, en ese momento Ino se asomó por la tienda sonriendo y haciéndole señas a Sakura la hizo salir para hablarle. Le informó que la base Akatsuki había explotado en pedazos y la guerra había terminado. Todos los Shinobi reían y festejaban en las afueras de un campamento iluminado de fogatas bien alimentadas. Pero Sakura aun contenta por las noticias, apretó con fuerza la empuñadura de la espada oscura y miró al interior de la tienda. Poco tiempo le quedaba al guerrero misterioso, y ella lo acompañaría hasta el final. 

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/* 

En el templo, Kaoru tomó su bastón blanco y salió presurosa en la búsqueda de su esposo. Sentía un dolor tan profundo en el pecho como jamás había experimentado. Sentía rabia, pero la confundía con dolor al no haberla sentido nunca antes. Deseos de destruir que la embargaban, también le producían temor. Sorprendida por el torrente de sentimientos encontrados, palpó su pecho y recorrió con chakra la zona. Entonces lo supo….

Una esencia inmortal nueva…

Ella volvía a estar protegida por su divinidad…

Había recuperado su inmortalidad, o mejor dicho, ahora tenía el poder divino de Arminius en su cuerpo. Saliendo del templo presurosa, se trasformó en bruma blanca y salió volando como meteoro. En la noche negra viajó a toda velocidad. Tenía que llegar a tiempo, su esposo Arminius no debía morir…..

El hombre que ella amaba, no podía morir y dejarla sola. 

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Varias horas después, Naruto y los Kage festejaban con los generales la gran victoria. Había promesas de paz y buena voluntad rondando el ambiente. Alegría, felicidad. Tanto que hasta los más serios y sanguinarios ninjas, festejaban contentos abrazados unos con otros. El rencor y el mal en sus corazones se habían evaporado. 

Estaban…..digamos…."infectados de bondad" 

Sakura sonreía como tonta junto al moribundo, se reprochaba mentalmente que no debiera estar así. Que parecía como burlarse del herido. Pero el dios la observaba de reojo sin rencor alguno. Porque complacido razonaba que Kaoru ahora estaba a salvo. Lo había logrado…..desaparecería el sí, pero su esposa estaría a salvo. 

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Una estela blanca cayó al centro del campamento. Sin sonido, como cenizas en el humo blanquecino sin peso o consecuencia. Los Shinobi que vieron a la mujer aparecer caminando entre aquel humo extraño, solo rieron sin problemas. Si no era un Zetzu o un muerto, era una aliada seguramente. 

Naruto llegó a la tienda donde reposaba Arminius gritando feliz: 

-¡Sakura-chan! Terminó todo al fin, festejemos de una vez. 

-¡Naruto! –sonriendo- espera Ja ja ja….yo tengo que…. 

Naruto la abrazó por la cintura alzándola levemente y giraron como bailando. Se besaron, y abrazados como estaban olvidaron el mundo a su alrededor. Arminius solo observó curioso, evocando los momentos con Kaoru, y le pareció que ellos lo disfrutaban más. Tal vez en cierta forma lo merecían más también. 

El sueño eterno lo asaltó finalmente. Y recordando el rostro de su amada diosa de luz, se dejó arrastrar a la muerte sin oponer más resistencia. El hombre tendido en la cama exhaló su último suspiro, sin culpas ni arrepentimientos.

Arminius _"señor de la oscuridad"_ …había muerto. 

Naruto y Sakura detuvieron su danza al notar la pérdida del hombre. Sintieron pesar por él aunque no lo conocían, pero había salvado al mundo de Obito Uchiha. Murió como todo un guerrero, murió por la paz. En esos pensamientos estaban cuando Naruto le cubrió con una sábana blanca. Seria enterrado como lo que fue, un héroe. 

Una mujer entra a la tienda, Naruto y Sakura ven en los ojos miel terrible dolor. Sakura tomó del brazo al rubio y susurrándole quien era esa mujer, lo apartó del cadáver cubierto. Kaoru avanzó lentamente, cada paso le duele en el cuerpo. Como dagas al pecho son esos pasos hacia la camilla. Con su mano izquierda levantó la sabana apartándola y…. 

El mundo se derrumbó para Kaoru, esa sonrisa última pensando en ella destrozó el corazón de la señora de la luz. Su esposo había sacrificado sus poderes y su vida por salvarla. Le había demostrado con acciones que aunque no creyera en el amor, lo sentía realmente. Arminius la había amado, Arminius siempre la amaría.

-Kaoru-sama ¿verdad? –Preguntó Sakura- su esposo me pidió que…..

Sakura tenía un nudo en la garganta, como si tuviera que herir a la amiga más querida con esas palabras. Cosa muy extraña realmente, porque jamás antes la había visto. Estiró su brazo y le dejó la espada apoyada cerca de la cama. No se atrevió acercarse demasiado, tenía la sensación que tocar a esa mujer era como profanar algo sagrado. Como un pecado irreparable. Naruto y Sakura la vieron darle un beso en los labios al hombre dormido y llorar en silencio. Tan deprimente como las tardes de lluvia en soledad. 

-Fue un hombre muy valiente...-señaló Naruto- me dio pena su… –sonriendo- su…. 

-¡Silencio!-les hizo callar Kaoru- están embargados de felicidad. No mientan al decir que les apena la muerte de mi amado, cuando estallan por dentro de risas. 

Ambos bajaron la cabeza avergonzados, no podían evitarlo. Eran como niños en navidad y aunque no comprendieran el porqué, no podían remediarlo tampoco. Kaoru sabía que no era culpa de los mortales. El mal no estaba vivo en ese momento y eso los desequilibraba emocionalmente. Estaban embargados de felicidad y amor. No podían resistirlo. La diosa de luz puso su mano en el pecho del cadáver y tomando la espada propiedad de su marido, formó una luz tan intensa que los deslumbró a los Shinobi. Cuando la luz desapareció, Kaoru y Arminius ya no estaban. 

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/* 

Los 6 meses siguientes en la tierra fueron extraños. Embriagados de bondad los humanos tuvieron gestos impropios de mortales. Y se pensó incluso en terminar definitivamente con el sistema Shinobi. Poco a poco sin embargo, se fueron equilibrando las emociones humanas y si bien la bondad dominaba, ya no era al extremo de lo antinatural. 

Pero el clima era otro asunto. Una intensa nevada cubrió lo países y durante esos pasados meses no se detuvo. Nieve y lluvia constante causaban estragos en las aldeas y sus cultivos. Mucha gente sufriría por el hambre si no se detenían las tempestades. Nadie sabía el porqué de este fenómeno. 

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

En el templo de las montañas nevadas, la diosa de la luz había llorado y sufrido desde la guerra. Ironía podía llamarse que el evento más feliz de su vida, la paz en la tierra, ahora le importaba poco y nada. Sufría en las noches cuando en la gran cama de su cuarto estaba sola. Lloraba bajo la nieve eterna pensando tan solo en él. Podía escuchar en su mente, los ruegos a Kami-sama por el fin de las tormentas. Los mortales sufrían, tal como Kaoru lo hacía. 

Kami-sama era el señor de los dioses, un ente neutral que jamás intervenía. Ni siquiera entre las mismas deidades inferiores a su poder. Kaoru lloraba porque sentía culpa, le había negado a su esposo las peticiones de hijos. Ella no le daría hijos porque no deseaba engendrar maldad. Anteriores experiencias de Arminius con humanas, no habían sido más que desgracias. Pero Arminius tan solo quería a una familia, y ella se lo negó. Así se flagelaba días enteros, como si esto le devolviera algo de ese nombre. Pero lo cierto era, que nada se lo devolvería. 

Casi llegando al año de concluir la guerra y con los mismos dilemas. Nieve torrencial y desastres naturales. Kaoru y su corazón desgarrado, estaba destruyendo lo que tanto sacrificó para proteger. La diosa solía tocar el arpa celestial y lloraba recordando a su marido mirándola embelesado. Quería morir, quería dejar de existir, quería ir…..adonde estuviera él. 

Finalmente desesperada, inconsciente, débil, corrió al cuarto cerrado al que jamás ingresó en el último año. Extrajo la espada que se prometió no usar, la divina espada de ejecución y lastimando su dedo adornó su filo con la esencia que guardaba de Arminius. El brillo del filo se hizo intenso y ella se lo enterró en su cuerpo con un violento movimiento, en un impulso salvaje. Cayó de rodillas, sin importarle nada. Sus bellos ojos miel se apagaron en un suspiro deprimente. Kaoru, señora de la luz había destruido su eterno valor por la vida. El mal había salvado por amor al mundo. Y el bien por amor mismo, casi lo estaba destruyendo. Equilibrio, balanza divina y natural. 

-Allí voy mi querido –fue su último pensamiento al caer- mi…amado. 

Kaoru usó esa espada porque solo ella podía destruirla. Solo ella, podía darle el destino mismo de su amado. Así que tal vez…volvería a verlo. 

Dicen que Kami-sama nunca interviene, nunca rompe esquemas ni corrige cosas. Es neutral, es el observador imparcial de la existencia. ¿Nunca interviene? ¿Aunque la causa fuera justa? ¿Aunque el motivo fuera hermoso? ¿Aunque el mal se enamorara del bien al punto de morir por ella? ¿Y si el bien se autodestruyera tan solo por la posibilidad de volver a estar con su amante? El templo de las nieves se derrumbó, sin Kaoru ese templo se hizo un montón de escombros, se hizo trizas como el sueño de dos dioses amando como humanos, bailando juntos eternamente. 

Kami-sama finalmente no intervino…

Kaoru…señora de la luz….había muerto… 

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/* 

Pasaron 10 años en la tierra: 

El clima retornó a su cauce natural, al igual que el corazón de los humanos. Un nuevo Hokage, Naruto Uzumaki dirige los destinos de Konoha. Está casado el hombre con la bellísima Sakura Uzumaki. Tienen dos hijos y uno más en espera. Una época de alianzas y paz se había forjado después de la guerra. Pero el Hokage se prevenía de todo. Siempre existiría el hombre en busca de guerras y sufrimientos. 

Sakura con una bella panza de 6 meses, aun dirige las clases de los ninja médicos en el hospital. Pero suele escaparse de tanto en tanto, al patio de juegos en la plaza central. Le agrada comer un helado aplacando la gula, sonreír y ver a los niños jugar. Además, de vez en cuando su "cliente" preferido del hospital le hace compañía: 

-Sakura-sama –dijo un niño castaño acercándose- ¿Escapando de la tiranía de la vieja Tsunade? 

-Arminius… -le reprendió tierna- sabes que no le gusta que llamen así. A propósito…. ¿Cómo van tus estudios? 

-Como siempre… –le sonrió el niño sentándose al lado en banco. 

-¿Ósea que mal? –Contradijo divertida 

-¡Sakura-sama! –Avergonzado- usted no confía en mí…–Haciendo puchero. 

-Ja ja ja pues te veo escapándote de clases y liándote a golpes con otros niños a cada rato…. ¿Qué quieres que piense? 

-Esos Baka me molestan porque soy huérfano – gruño el castaño de brazos cruzados- por eso les rompo la nariz y les doy paliza –sonriendo orgulloso- Soy bueno luchando. 

Sakura acarició la cabeza del niño y sonriendo recordó que tan solo era un tierno bebe al encontrarlo en los bosques de país del fuego. Llorando a moco tendido y lleno de vida. Ella lo encontró y al rescatarlo, se hizo acreedora de darle nombre. Fue en esos días que durante una semana soñó con aquel guerrero muerto hace años y por lo tanto….Arminius sería el nombre del niño rescatado en el bosque por Sakura. 

-oye Armi…. –susurró tierna Sakura- acaso alguna niña…..- con mirada traviesa- ¿Te gusta? 

Los ojos del niño, de un verde intenso se abrieron grandes por la sorpresa, y su rostro adquirió el color de los tomates maduros. 

-No… ¡¿Pe…pero que dice Sakura-sama?! –se quejó el niño desviando la vista. 

La pelirosa sonrió, sabía lo que había visto hace días. El niño parco y revoltoso tenía una debilidad. Una preciosa niña de cabellos negros y ojos miel…llamada…. 

-¡Kaoru-chan! –Gritó contento Arminius- ven con nosotros aquí… -llamándola con la mano 

Ella se acercó tímida, con ambas manos al frente hizo una elegante reverencia hacia la pelirosa. Que era la honorable esposa del Hokage. 

-Sakura-sama, –susurró dulce- que honor… –Sonriendo y bajando la cabeza con respeto. 

-Kaoru-chan….-indicó la pelirosa- no seas tan formal, ven…..siéntate con tu novio que…. 

-¡¿PERO QUE DICE SAKURA-SAMA?! –gritaron ambos niños, haciendo estallar a Sakura en risas- ¡Somos amigos nada más! –se quejaron rojos como granas. Y ni se atrevieron a mirarse mutuamente durante algunos minutos. 

Sakura lo veía y la imagen de antaño en esa tienda de la guerra se le repetía en la mente. Tanta casualidad, era inconcebible. Veía a Kaoru sacar un blanco pañuelo y limpiar el rostro de Arminius retándolo cariñosamente sobre sus contantes peleas. El niño hacia puchero dejándose limpiar, pero se le notaba en los ojos alegría por las atenciones de su amiga. No dejaba que nadie se le acercara tanto, a excepción de Kaoru. 

-Vamos a jugar al bosque Kao-chan –sugirió sonriente Arminius- me agrada ver a los pajaritos comiendo de tu mano ¿Cómo lo haces? ¿Cómo logras que los animales se te acerquen? 

-¿ah? Eso no lo sé…-sonrió humilde la niña- pero cuando estoy contigo no se acercan mucho –dijo pacíficamente- creo que tu no les agradas ji ji ji.

-¡POCO ME IMPORTA! –Gritó ofuscado el castaño molesto- (a mí solo me interesa que tú me quieras) ¡Jum! –de brazos cruzados. 

Un destello dorado apareció, y Naruto Uzumaki envuelto en la capa y sombrero ceremonial estaba presente en el lugar. 

-¡Sakura-chan!...-mirando a los niños- Nee….hola chicos –rascándose la cabeza. 

-Buen día Hokage-sama –respondieron ambos niños. 

Arminius y Naruto se miraron fijamente, ceño fruncido y concentrados como estudiándose. 

-Hokage-sama –dijo con gesto serio Arminius- ¿Podría hablar a solas con usted? 

-¡Por supuesto! –Nervioso- ven Arminius, te compraré un helado y hablaremos. Je je 

La esposa del Hokage sospechó que algo extraño estaba pasando. Naruto nunca era tan "amable" con el niño. De hecho Arminius tenía el poder de irritarlo mucho, tal como hacia Sasuke cuando eran solo unos Gennin. Kaoru se cruzó de brazos y sonrió divertida. Ese gesto travieso que Arminius adoptaba cuando estaba a punto de hacer una travesura, le agradaba. Le llegaba al fondo del alma. Sakura en tanto miró a la niña de lado, y pudo notar como seguía con la mirada a los dos muchachos alejarse y le susurró en confianza: 

-Arminius te gusta, ¿cierto? 

-Aay si… –suspiró sin darse cuenta Kaoru- ¿eh?...digo no…..-nerviosa- no….se. 

-ja ja ja, Kao-chan no te preocupes. Estoy segura que ese chico…..esta muy enamorado de ti. 

-¿Lo….cree? –Susurró sonrojada- ¡No!... no creo…solo somos amigos y…. (Ojala fuera cierto) 

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/ 

Mientras tanto, Arminius atendía sus asuntos con Naruto. 

-Gracias por el helado viejo –sonriendo- pero además necesito dinero. 

-¡Deja de decirme viejo! -Cabreado- Y no te daré más dinero ¡¿entendido?! ¿Para qué necesitarías? ¿Tienes los cupones de ramen no? 

-¡No puedo invitar ramen a….a…-sonrojado 

-Ju ju ju –respondió travieso Naruto- así que….."Kaoru-chan" ¿eh? 

-¡No te metas en mis asuntos viejo! –Gruñó avergonzado- solo dame el dinero que necesito y ya…..-perverso- porque si no…. 

-¿Sino qué? –Dijo despreocupado 

-Le diré a Sakura-sama…..-gesto perverso- la identidad de nuevo escritor de las novelas ICHA ICHA que están surgiendo los últimos años. 

Naruto tragó duro, si Sakura se enteraba que él era quien los escribía, fijo y tendría que mudarse de país. Para colmo el estado de gestación de la mujer, enloquecía sus hormonas brutalizando sus puñetazos. Naruto guardó silencio y buscaba como escapar cuando…. 

-¿Qué me dices? –Susurró Arminius- "Ero-Kage" 

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/ 

Minutos después, Sakura y Kaoru vieron pasar corriendo a Arminius riendo a más no poder, seguido por Naruto enfurecido como nunca. El Hokage perseguía a ese demonio para matarlo, pero era escurridizo como una ardilla cuando intentaba escapar de algún castigo. Las mujeres se quedaron sentadas en el banco de plaza sin moverse y…. 

-Sakura-sama….-susurró Kaoru algo frustrada- ¿Me enseñaría a lidiar con un niño tonto e hiperactivo? 

-Puedo hacerlo….-le sonrió la rosa- tengo experiencia en ese caso –Viendo la carrera a lo lejos- Será mejor que aprendas también jutsu médicos –suspirando- presiento que Arminius necesitará quien lo cure seguido. 

-Hai… Sakura-sensei –gotita en la cara 

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Algunas horas después, los niños salieron por el bosque a pasear. Kaoru iba junto con Arminius sonrojada y mirándolo de reojo. Siempre que estaban solos últimamente se sentían muy avergonzados y felices. No lo podían explicar, pero tampoco podían dejar de verse.

-¿Has conseguido quitarle dinero de nuevo a Hokage-sama? –Susurro divertida la chica 

-Hai, -sonrojado- (¿Cómo lo supo?) me dio….algo sí. 

-Seguro lo has vuelto a chantajear, –apuntó seria Kaoru- Armi…..-le regañó dulcemente. 

-Pero me agrada mucho… –haciendo puchero- tengo talento para el mal –carita de inocente- ¿crees que soy…..malo por naturaleza? 

-No lo sé….-confundida- conmigo nunca has sido "malo". 

-¡Por que a ti….!-tragando duro-…..me agradas… ¡Eres mi amiga! –caminando más rápido para que ella no le viera el rostro sonrojado. 

¡Casi le había dicho que le gustaba! Arminius estaba muy tenso y no sabía cómo volvería a mirar a su amiga nuevamente. ¡Era tan frustrante y emocionante este sentimiento! ¿Por qué solo le pasaba junto a Kaoru-chan? Arminius no lo podía explicar. En tanto la niña no estaba mucho mejor. Sakura le había indicado algunos consejos, la niña recordó algo sonrojada así que se "arriesgo". Se acercó rápido para igualarse al chico y caminando junto a él le tomó con su mano, la mano del castaño. Arminius comenzó a temblar, se le atragantaron las palabras y duro como tabla siguió caminando sin soltarse la mano. Ella sonrió dulcemente al comprobar que su amigo no la soltaba. Eran demasiado niños para expresar de manera más concreta lo que sentían mutuamente, pero también fue evidente que compartían el naciente sentimiento. Las manos no se soltaron durante todo el paseo esa tarde. Caminaron por el bosque, juntos. Como si por alguna razón se conocieran desde siempre. Tan solo 9 años tenían, pero al mirarse a los ojos parecían perderse y mezclarse con el otro desde el comienzo del mundo. 

Un anciano pescador sentado frente a un lago rodeado de bosques, tocaba un instrumento de cuerda. Un arpa concretamente. El viejo no parecía atender a nada, solo esperando que sus dos anzuelos lanzados al ojo de agua tuvieran alguna novedad. La música emitida era pacífica y hermosa. Los niños llegaron al lugar y escuchando esa música parecieron rememorar una memoria de otra vida, algo que realmente no recordaban. Sin decirse nada en el proceso, se miraron a los ojos y abrazados comenzaron a bailar lentamente. Como si desde siempre estuvieran destinados hacerlo….

Eternamente juntos….

Entonces ¿Kami-sama jamás interviene? Tal vez sea así. Tal vez no exista un destino predeterminado. Pero alguien definitivamente tiene que tocar la música para que las parejas bailen ¿verdad? 

Mientras el hombre exista sobre la tierra, su corazón será capaz de bondad y maldad. Ahora tendrán otros nombres las nuevas deidades, ya no mas Arminius y Kaoru. Pero en la balanza del universo espiritual, bien y mal se contrapesan…..equilibrándose. Como un baile interminable en pareja, como dos dioses bailando en un templo, o dos niños bailando en un bosque. Eternos, necesarios, imprescindibles. 

Bien y mal… siempre bailando en la eternidad.

 **Fin de la historia... gracias por comentar.**


End file.
